1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color page printer.
2. Related Art
As is well known, a function for outputting a number of prints (number of printing surfaces) in color mode (operation mode for color printing) of a print engine and a number of prints in monochrome mode (operation mode for monochrome printing) of the print engine (function for printing a status sheet in which each number of prints is printed out and function for transmitting each number of prints to another device) is generally applied in a recent color page printer.
That is, information required for maintenance of the print engine (two types of numbers of prints) can be output in a general color page printer. However, a general color page printer is also a device that executes monochrome printing when print data for which color printing is specified is processed by operating the print engine by the monochrome mode or the color mode.
Consequently, in a general color page printer, the administrator can not recognize an actual using state (number of prints executed by specifying color printing by user, number of prints whose print result are monochrome, or the like) of the color page printer.